


Aragorn/Legolas - A sleepless night

by SpottyFox129



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: aragornlegolas, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LOTR, M/M, OTP Feels, aralas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyFox129/pseuds/SpottyFox129
Summary: Aragorn can't sleep, so in the early morning he seeks out Legolas for company, this being the first time they are alone after the war at Helm's Deep they have lots to talk about, but Aragorn has something else in mind.fluffslashmild kissing





	Aragorn/Legolas - A sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> After our millionth time rewatching lotr we got inspired from this scene and thought why not! Enjoy xD

Legolas looked toward Mordor. His elvish cloak covered his blonde hair as a gentle breeze broke the silence in the night. Aragorn approached the young elf. They both kept their gaze fixed on Mordor. " the stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving." The young elf spoke as The two exchanged glances for a moment before returning it back to the great eye.

Aragorn could feel his heart rate increase as Legolas spoke, if only it weren't true but to the Ranger's eyes he could see the smoke rise in the distance. The two stayed silent for a moment longer until Aragorn finally spoke. "His eye will soon be fixed on Gondor, their defences are weak" The thicker man whispered as his gaze met the elf's.

The slender man didn't dare to gaze into the other man's eyes again, if he did he would get lost in them and forget to keep his guard up and he must be ready. " I sense battle will soon be upon us all. This evil is closing in, I can feel it...don't you?" Legolas finally turned his head towards Aragorn.

The Ranger stepped unnoticeably closer to the slender elf to feel his body against his own, seeking comfort in his lover. Raising a brow and turning towards the dark cloud of smoke that covered the way to Gonder. "I can feel Theaden's hesitation to ride to Gondor's aid if the time were to arise. I feel the darkness spreading through the lands." The Ranger turned to the Elf once more. Placing a hand on his shoulder to ease the young man's mind. "Do you see hope that we will prevail?"

" these men have strength and courage. I see hope that when Gondor's need is dire they will fight. But I do not know what the outcome will be." The young elf whispered softly, keeping his tone soft and low.

The Ranger took a step closer, placing his hand on the slender man's waist, smirking as he raised his head and looked to the Elf, he had always found the way that Legolas tries to comfort him adorable. "War is upon us no matter the way we feel.... This was not the topic I had intended to speak of... Its been a while since we've been alone together" Aragorn's voice lowered to a whisper, bowing his head and lowering his hand on the blonde Elf. "How are you?"

Legolas raised a brow once he felt Aragorn place his hand on his waist. He kept his eyes locked on the man and gave him a slight smile. "Is now really a good time, Aragorn?" The elf took a step away from the Ranger and turned his gaze back to the sky. " I'm fine. "

Aragorn gave a chuckle as he stepped closer not allowing for the Elf to move from his touch so easily. "I think of you every night I lie awake, I can't sleep with Gimli snoring next to me" The Ranger Teased with a laugh. Pulling the slender Elf closer to his body. "We're alone, everyone else is asleep and I miss you, Legolas"

" aren't you forgetting, Aragorn, we are in the company of Théoden, there could be guard's nearby." Legolas whispered softly, trying to conceal his smile as he leaned his body towards the Ranger to get closer to him and allow his lover to embrace him.

"Convince me" Whispered the thicker man. Pulling the Elf into a passionate kiss, closing his eyes, getting pleasure in the way he tastes which he craved so much. Letting his hands wander and linger gently on his lovers body.

The young elf chuckled softly but immediately got interrupted by his lover's lips pressing against his own and found himself locked in a passionate kiss. The young elf moaned softly in pleasure and shut his eyes. wrapping his hands around Aragorn's waist.

The scene was set perfectly, the beautiful night with a warm wind against their skin. The stars shining bright and the moon casting a bright light through the cloud the dark tower casted upon them. This night was perfect for the two lover's, but Legolas knew it wouldn't last long. But that didn't stop him from enjoying the attention from his lover, his best Friend and king.

Aragorn began kissing his lover's neck playfully, pushing into him and licking him softly, placing his hand just behind the elf's ear. Running his free hand along his waistline under his elvish cloak. Pressing his body closer, wanting to get closer to the Elf. Enjoying hearing the sounds his lover was making, causing Aragorn to become excited. 

Legolas chuckled softly and pulled his neck back to expose it more for Aragorn. He smiled and started to laugh louder in pleasure. "Aragorn, please s-stop!" He uttered as he took breathes under his laughs. He moved closer to him, really not wanting him to stop he was just teasing him. He placed his hands on Aragorn's lower waist and pulled his head back further to allow for his hood to start slipping off his head. Then, suddenly he felt all the happiness and light leave around them, darkness closed in and it felt like all the air got sucked out of him. The young elf quickly pulled away from Aragorn, causing his hood to fall back in place on his head. He turned to look at his lover, his joy-filled eyes now stained with fear. "He is here"

Getting impatient by Legolas' actions he averted his gaze from the Elf and sighed. Pulling his head back, allowing a soft chuckle to pass his lips, then turning his head to look at his lover. "No he isn't Legolas" Teased the Ranger, ignoring his blue eyes filled with joy now stained with fear, he caught the Elf blink - telling Aragorn he now wasn't faking his fear only to get Aragorn to stop.

His smile quickly faded as he glanced down feeling darkness take ahold of his happiness and the air around them go still. The Ranger raised his head to exchange a look to his lover, his breathing labored and without indication he ran to the fellowship wanting to insure their safety, Legolas without surprise followed right behind the Ranger. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The two run to Pippin's aid and the rest of the movie plays out xD

We hope you enjoyed!

Look out for more fics soon!


End file.
